<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumbling In Headfirst by MissAdventurous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074656">Tumbling In Headfirst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdventurous/pseuds/MissAdventurous'>MissAdventurous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3rd gym, Beach Volleyball, Canon Compliant, Cockblocking, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Softcore Porn, Tokyo Training Camp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdventurous/pseuds/MissAdventurous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima didn’t care about volleyball and he <em>certainly</em> didn’t care about three attractive guys he’d met less than a week ago-- Now he just needed to start believing it. </p><p>Exploring the Tokyo training camp and what comes after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm super late to this party, but I just watched Haikyuu!! two weeks ago, I've only seen up to season 2, but this foursome hit me like a freight train and I wanted to write something. </p><p>I have all three chapters completed and should have them all posted within the next few days as I finish editing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in his young life, Tsukishima seriously contemplated faking a cough and forging a note from his doctor: <em>strep throat, extremely contagious, shouldn't be within 10 feet of a training camp in Tokyo.</em> </p><p>He gave up on his scheme before it even got off the ground. </p><p>Now crammed on a bus ride <em>for hours</em> in the middle of the night with his teammates crooning <em>99 bottles of beer on the wall</em> in a cacophonic nightmare, Tsukishima had no choice but to hunker down in his seat with his headphones blaring at max volume. </p><p>At least Hinata and Kageyama weren't here, he tried to assuage himself past the pounding in his ears. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the window and watched his breath fog it up. Of course 9 and 10 would be driving down later, Tsukishima smeared the moisture off the glass with a sigh. He didn't really think that sounded fair exactly, but knew when to bite his tongue. </p><p>By the time they arrived at the other school his legs ached from being crammed into the seat in front of him and a headache gnawed at his temples. He wobbled off the bus after his teammates like a newborn giraffe.</p><p>Once inside the crowded gymnasium, he wrinkled up his nose at the stench of sweat and the musk of adolescent boys. He exhaled sharply and wondered how it could smell so foul when the other schools had been there for only a few hours. </p><p>He crossed his arms and jerked his chin up purposefully to scan the crowd of the other teams. They looked like a sea of pallid faces all as rabid for volleyball as the next. </p><p>He made eye contact with Nekoma’s captain-- <em>Tsukishima had been mentally addressing him as tall-dark-and-handsome ever since they first played</em>-- He stood next to two students from one of the other teams that Tsukishima didn't recognize, numbers 4 and 5.</p><p>Number four had spiked hair that made him look like a owl-- <em>but a beautiful one</em> and he thought of the transformer owl he'd seen puffing out its plumage on YouTube. Stark and impressive. Tsukishima had to chase that notion away before it could further dig its claws into him.

</p><p>The other boy, number five, had deep-set eyes and dark, mussed hair. He looked like the type of boy a girl would want to take home to meet her parents. The type of boy <em>Tsukishima</em> would want to bring home.</p><p>Owl-hair casually threw his arms over the shoulders of the other two and Tsukishima's heart flip-flopped. </p><p>Tsukishima hated his toned biceps and that cocksure grin, equally hated number 5’s demure acceptance of it-- not to mention the smirk spreading across tall-dark-and-handsome’s face he directed right at Tsukishima. Most of all he hated the blood rushing in his ears. The center of his forehead throbbed.</p><p>Tsukishima squinted at the rest of the room and made up his mind that he’d be avoiding them. </p><p>Then the Nekoma captain laughed and Tsukishima looked back over. He jostled number 4’s arm away with a playful shove to his shoulder. They both grinned at each other with crinkle-eyed amusement. <em>Which absolutely did not appeal to him at all</em>, Tsukishima wished his heart would quit thumping so fast. </p><p>He could feel number 5’s eyes on him and heat crawled across his face. He hoped he hadn’t seriously just been caught staring at them like some sort of pervert.</p><p>Tsukishima turned his back and stalked further away from them. </p><p>Definitely best to avoid contact.</p>
<hr/><p>Avoiding contact didn’t work out nearly as well as Tsukishima hoped. </p><p>It had all gone according to plan the first week, just the second week, exhausted from the late night drive down to Shinzen, Tsukishima had let himself be baited into a practice match.</p><p>Kuroo stood next to him, close enough that Tsukishima could smell something tangy and spicy. <em>Deodorant or cologne surely</em>. Tsukishima’s nose twitched and he fought the urge to inhale deeper.</p><p>Bokuto grinned from across the net, stretching his arm up over his head. He tugged on his elbow, hips swiveling a bit and his shirt crawled up to show off the taunt skin of his stomach.</p><p>It’d be easier if he could look at one of them and think: <em>ah yes, that’s the one for me</em>. But Tsukishima hadn’t ever really been like that. In grade school, he’d hoarded crayons from the other children because he couldn’t pick a favorite color. </p><p>He didn’t get it. <em>The one person to complete you</em> and all that nonsense. Inside, bits of him were broken and rough and surely it’d be expecting a lot for one person to fill up all those cracks. </p><p>So, the three of them posed a very unique problem. He <em>liked</em> watching Kuroo and Bokuto tease each other and he <em>really liked</em> Akaashi’s sardonic wit directed toward them. Even in their sweat-soaked t-shirts they looked <em>good</em> together. </p><p>Akaashi deliberately looked at him, eyes hooded with something dark and challenging. Tsukishima willed himself not to flush even as heat tingled under his skin. </p><p>He felt like a fourth wheel interloper, a stupid kid who’d make everything weird amongst bros. </p><p>He chewed the inside of his cheek and stopped only once he tasted a metallic tang. Air rushed past his cheek as the volleyball shot right over his shoulder. He blinked once, then twice as realization dawned on him: he hadn't blocked Bokuto's spike.</p><p> Bokuto whooped out a celebratory cry. “Keep your head in the game, Specs,” Kuroo drew his attention with a serious stare. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima saw Akaashi staring again. </p><p>Akaashi’s eyes felt like they wanted to flay him open. Tsukishima wondered if he knew. He steeled his face and quashed the ugly crush deep inside where he hoped they couldn't see. </p><p>“It’s just practice,” Tsukishima crossed his arms across his chest. </p><p>Kuroo’s hand reached out to him, fingertips caressing against Tsukishima's shoulder in a way that had him wanting to short circuit and melt into the floor in a defunct pile. Tsukishima knew he just wanted his attention, the casual touch something teammates did-- but then Kuroo's tongue poked out and <em>licked his lips</em>.</p><p>Tsukishima's brain fried. </p><p>He stood in utter rapture. He had to be imagining the way Kuroo's fingers glided up to the bare skin on his neck. </p><p>“At least try to beat him,” Akaashi’s loud sigh enough to pull Tsukishima out of the weird staring contest he'd been having with Kuroo. Now that he had their attention, Akaashi gestured to the <em>him</em> in question with his thumb. </p><p>“Hey!” Bokuto’s arms flailed. </p><p>Akaashi ignored Bokuto’s protests and added: “If he wins, It'll take all night to get him to shut up.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tsukishima told himself he wouldn’t go practice with them. Wouldn’t be worth it if he just ended staring at the muscles of their arms and legs. <em>Again</em>, his mind unhelpfully supplied. </p><p>
Not even halfway through the day he felt his nerve slipping already. 

</p><p>He panted out a breath, sweat dripping down his forehead as he doubled over.<em> Fucking Karasuno and penalty laps </em>. The afternoon sun beat down on him, and he really wanted to head back inside.</p><p>“Specs!” And Bokuto of all people jogged up  to him with Akaashi close on his heels. Just the two of them, Tsukishima noted. </p><p>“I assume you’re not here to run a lap?” As though it wasn’t pointedly obvious, Tsukishima smiled blandly. Akaashi’s lips pinched together momentarily, eyes flickering with <em>something</em>. </p><p>“Nah,” Bokuto brushed off the idea that he’d lose, even during a practice match, with a laugh, “But you’ve been gone forever so we came to check.” Just like that, Akaashi's expression evened back out. </p><p>Tsukishima clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, “Wonderful.”</p><p>Bokuto gestured to him, a broad grin settled on his mouth, “C’mon, we’ll jog with you.” </p><p>“Speak for yourself, Bo," Akaashi said with a sigh. He took a small lunging step toward Tsukishima and leaned down in an effort to stretch out his calves anyway. </p><p>“Do whatever you want,” Tsukishima replied before he twisted on his heel and took off into a steady jog. </p><p>Akaashi caught up to him first and his face looked like he could be taking a leisurely stroll as opposed to running. Tsukishima felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck and knew he looked blotchy and red.</p><p> Bokuto ran right past them before he slowed, “I never really liked running.” Bokuto’s voice sounded like a freight train barreling by. For all the noise, his actual words more aptly resembled a toy train: going round and round a miniature track until the caboose went sliding off and derailed the entire thing. “Volleyball though, always loved it! I've been playing volleyball since 2nd grade,” Bokuto rattled along, “Volleyball is like a <em>sexy</em> sport, you know?”</p><p>Tsukishima heaved out a stuttering breath, calves aching to try and keep up , “It's really not.” </p><p>Bokuto scratched the back of his head, “I guess I was thinking more beach volleyball at the time, with sand and bikinis.” </p><p>“You’d wear the bikini?” Akaashi sounded so serious it made a laugh bubble up in Tsukishima's throat. He stifled the sound before it could escape and settled for quirking up an eyebrow.</p><p>“Sure! I’d look great,” Bokuto threw his head back and laughed, “I have good looking pecs!” </p><p>Even if he’d been disingenuous, Akaashi  hummed low in his throat. Tsukishima’s lips parted and he wondered if he should retort. Before he got the chance, Bokuto continued to speak. </p><p>“What about you, Specs? Why volleyball?” Bokuto had an earnest look on his face. He adjusted the speed of his jog and fell back a bit to keep pace with Tsukishima.</p><p>Tsukishima glanced away, “No particular reason," he chased away thoughts of his brother while he cleared his throat, “Perhaps the <em>sexiness</em> appealed to me too.” His chest ached from exertion and the lie felt heavy on his tongue.</p><p>“Alright, whatever,” Bokuto agreed with a pat to Tsukishima's arm. </p><p>Tsukishima stared down his nose at him, eyebrows raised but that did nothing to deter Bokuto. Bokuto who hung awfully close to him. Tsukishima worried he'd end up stepping on his foot.</p><p>Akaashi came up on his other side, “Same.” Tsukishima looked at him and saw Akaashi's eyes goading him again. <em> Only fair considering Tsukishima's falsehood</em>. He felt a momentary guiliness for enjoying the look as much as he did. </p><p>“Eh, Keiji, I knew you joined for me!” Bokuto puckered up his lips and dramatically blew a kiss to his teammate.</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Don't be delusional, Bokuto.” Bokuto laughed off the jibe and pressed his finger into Tsukishima's side. </p><p>Tsukishima let out a startled sound, lurching to the side and nearly running into Akaashi. </p><p>“If you keep practicing, Tsukki, I really think you can beat Shorty.” Bokuto’s train may as well have wrecked considering the scathing look he earned from Tsukishima. </p><p>Tsukishima shrugged up his shoulders, “He’d be horrified to hear you say that.”</p><p>“So?” Akaashi’s eyes looked serious, his head cocked to the side. </p><p>Tsukishima’s heart crawled up into his throat and he tasted something acidic and sour. He tried to brush it off and side-step Akaashi’s question entirely,  hoping they couldn't hear the tremble in his voice, “Number 5th ace in the country? Hinata is starstruck.”</p><p>“Stop, you’re gonna make me blush!” But the glittering in Bokuto’s eyes begged Tsukishima to continue. </p><p>“<em>Hinata</em>,” Tsukishima said while tipping up his chin, “Not me.”</p><p>Bokuto threw his hands up into the air and his voice took on a nasally quality: “Oh, c’mon!”</p><p>“If only you were still in the top three, Bo.”</p><p>“Akaashi!”</p>
<hr/><p>“You <em>really</em> give up too easily,” Kuroo told Tsukishima after Nekoma had demolished them in yet another practice match. Tsukishima ignored him in favor of swiping up his water bottle. “Imagine if you actually applied yourself.”</p><p>Kuroo’s insistent staring at the nape of his neck made his skin crawl. Tsukishima sighed, “Did I ask for your opinion, Kuroo?” </p><p>“Nope,” the ‘p’ popped as Kuroo leaned into his space. Tsukishima twisted around to face him properly. </p><p>“Why are you so invested?”</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes twinkled with <em>something</em> that had heat curling in Tsukishima’s gut, “I think you know.” </p><p>“I don’t,” Tsukishima took a pointed sip of his water. He glanced across the gym to where Akaashi and Bokuto stood close to each other. Bokuto had an arm wrapped around him, and maybe it was Tsukishima’s imagination but the way his fingers rubbed against his shoulder seemed awfully intimate. Tsukishima looked back at Kuroo, tipping his head in the others’ direction, “They seem close.”</p><p>A grin spread across Kuroo’s face, “They sure do.” He settled back to lean against the wall. His expression looked bland considering and Tsukishima didn't know quite what  to do with that response. He took another gulp of his water and watched Bokuto’s arm wind its way down around the small of Akaashi’s back.</p><p>Tsukishima told himself there was no way he’d go and train with them that night. No way. He turned a side-eye glance to Kuroo, "I'm not practicing with you again."</p><p>"Sure, Specs, whatever you say," and Kuroo just continued grinning at him. 
</p>
<hr/><p>Tsukishima had become a moth drawn to lamplight with no care if he got burned. Worse, he'd be fully content to become charcoal. </p><p>
  <em>And so much for not practicing with them again.</em>
</p><p>A wave of stuffy air hit Tsukishima when he pried the door open-- he exhaled through his nose with annoyance, all the gyms apparently smelt like old socks after the hundreds of boys had been crammed in them all day. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Tsukishima stopped dead in his tracks with eyes wide as saucers.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Of all the things Tsukishima had expected when he entered the 3rd gym, it certainly hadn’t been <em>this</em>: Bokuto knelt on the floor with Akaashi straddling his thigh and Kuroo pressed up against his back. Tukishima <em>knew</em> he should look away, but he’d <em>seen</em> Bokuto’s hand shoved down the waistband of Akaashi’s gym shorts, seen Kuroo’s tongue licking a long line against the side of his throat, so it’d hardly do any good to avert his eyes now. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Tsukishima’s throat bobbed, mouth dry enough he felt like he’d swallowed a handful of sand. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh, shit.” The deadpan words came from Kuroo-- giving Tsukishima a side-eye and not even bothering to move his mouth from where it still brushed against Bokuto’s skin. Tsukishima only managed to <em>blink</em>, mouth thinned out in a tense line, and that reaction did nothing to cow Kuroo. If anything, it made him look more cat-got-canary pleased as a smirk curled wider on the edges of his mouth. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Akaashi managed to untangle himself from the human knot first-- subtly adjusting his shorts and Tsukishima had to fight not to try and catch a look down at his crotch. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Specs!” Bokuto lurched up next, giving a hard shove to Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo flopped away onto his back on the floor. He folded his arms up behind his head like he could give fewer shits about the situation at hand. Bokuto, however, seemed to <em>appropriately</em> care:“You said you weren’t coming to practice today!”</p><p>“So this is a typical practice for you three then?” Tsukishima felt his voice threatening to rise into something breathless. He could feel sweat gathering on his palms, fingers itching-- he settled for pushing his glasses higher up on his nose with a haughty tip of his head. Subtle. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Akaashi peered at him-- Tsukishima gave up and rubbed his clammy hands against his shorts as discreetly as he could. His eyes hooded with an intensity that made Tsukishima’s eyes jerk to the side.  “Why, Kei,” Akaashi spoke his name like a promise and it didn’t help that he pointedly looked the blonde up and down, “Would that interest you?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Tsukishima felt his face heating; ugly, red blush spread against his cheeks. His mouth thinned into a pencil straight line so tight he couldn’t muster a response.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“C’mon, Akaashi, leave the kid alone,” Kuroo <em>finally</em> heaved himself up from the floor. Tsukishima’s skin crawled, the implication of <em>the kid not being able to handle it</em> all over Kuroo’s face. He sauntered forward, hands tucking into the pockets of his sweats. Looking like <em>that</em>, all cool confidence, he drew everyone's eyes. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Tsukishima cleared his throat pointedly before turning a stare onto the setter with a simple: “Akaashi.” Tsukishima jutted his chin out further and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “What if I said it would?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Don’t let these two pressure you into anything!” Bokuto spoke up, hand lurching out to tug on Akaashi’s sleeve. Tsukishima thought of an impatient kindergartener trying to get his teacher’s attention. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>For his trouble, Bokuto got a flick to the back of his hand, “<em>I</em> only asked a question,” Akaashi replied with a quirk of his eyebrow. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah, but then Mr. Provocateur,” Bokuto gestured with the wave of his other hand toward Kuroo, “Had to run with it.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Not my fault,” Kuroo offered up with palms held up in a parody of surrender. Akaashi sighed loudly while Bokuto pressed his palm against his face, head shaking. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question,” Tsukishima spoke back up. His heart felt like a lead weight in his chest. He tucked his hands up under his armpits, hoping the way he tilted his head made him look sensual and <em>not</em> like an idiot.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Bokuto lunged forward and clapped a hand over Akaashi's mouth before he could even try to answer-- the boy in question looked utterly unimpressed with an eye roll. Bokuto shook his head, “Don’t get the wrong idea! I mean, no one’s kicking you out of bed, blondie, you’re hot--”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Tsukishima’s eyebrows crawled up toward his hairline, “Thank you?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You’re welcome!” Bokuto chirped back with a grin stretching out his mouth. It took a beat, face flickering as he tried to remember what exactly he’d been trying to tell Tsukishima prior to the interruption. Tsukishima didn’t want to give him the chance. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“In any case, I have it on good authority,” Tsukishima gave a long, hard stare toward Kuroo, “That I need to better apply myself to challenging situations.” <em>That</em> comment jolted a laugh straight from Bokuto. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kuroo gave a shove to Bokuto’s arm-- jostling him back enough to free Akaashi from his grasp. “I’m not complaining,” Kuroo said, he scratched the back of his head with a faked pout, “But fooling around with your upperclassmen isn't exactly what I meant.” He still shot a glance at Tsukishima, eyes bright with interest.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Is this you rejecting me?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“No! Nope,” Bokuto hastily cut in  with a sideways look toward Kuroo, “No one said that.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Akaashi heaved out an ever suffering sigh, “Quit playing games with his head, Kuroo.”  Kuroo only grinned in response. Akaashi took one deliberate half-step forward before he extended a hand out to Tsukishima, “Are you coming then?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Tsukishima steeled his nerves and slipped his hand into the other boy’s. He could feel the warm calluses and skin of Akaashi’s palm and fingers, but any chance of focusing on that evaporated with Kuroo’s sharp wolf-whistle. The ugly blush came back to crawl its way onto the back of his neck and up to the tips of his ears. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Tsukishima’s teeth grit together, only managing to force out a stilted: “Clearly.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Tsukki!” And whatever fantasy he’d been living in shattered. Tsukishima turned to see Yamaguchi waiting in the doorway, head tipped to the side with an expectant expression. “It’s time for dinner.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Of course,” Tsukishima agreed, taking a step backward. He shot a glance back at Akaashi, Bukoto, and Kuroo: <em>he wanted them so bad his stomach ached</em>. He bit back a sigh as his shoulders tensed-- <em>giving up again and playing it safe</em>. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>On the way out the door he didn’t spare a look back. Still, he heard a jovial call from Kuroo, “See you tomorrow, Tsukki!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still getting used to the AO3 tagging system, should you feel I missed anything feel free to let me know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Downhill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukishima falls further down the rabbit hole</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for sticking around for chapter 2, I hope you get a kick out of it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regardless of what had <em>almost</em> happened the previous evening, it wouldn't change anything, not really. Tsukishima hunched forward, elbows propped up on the table. </p><p>He pushed the orangey roe to the side of his rice. He stabbed at some of the rice grains, briefly contemplated regressing to the status of a toddler and flicking them across the table. His chopsticks clinked against the edge of the bowl as he pushed the tray away from him.</p><p> Across the cafeteria, he could just make out Hinata’s little neck straining like some sort of giraffe, vibrating as he clearly fought the urge to wave his arms up and down in Tsukishima’s direction. </p><p>Tsukishima looked directly at the redhead and pulled his headphones up over his ears. He allowed a little condescending smile up on his mouth. Hinata pouted before he twisted back to his own food and all but threw himself into Kageyama’s arms. </p><p>Muffled through the headphones he heard a: “You gotta eat!” The words didn’t quite register, but the heavy arm that threw itself across his shoulders <em>definitely</em> did. Tsukishima fancied if he had better reflexes, he could’ve clipped Kuroo in the jaw. </p><p>On his other side Bokuto had appeared like an angel of death as he snatched the headphones right off Tsukishima’s head. </p><p>“C’mon, Tsukki, what’re you listening to?” Bokuto groused before he pressed one of the ear pads up to his ear. Bokuto tapped his finger against the table impatiently before his eyes widened comically, “Now that’s just depressing,” He offered the headphones back out to Tsukishima, balanced on his index finger, “Why wear ‘em if there’s no music?” Tsukishima settled for taking his headphones back.</p><p>“To discourage people like you from talking to him,” Akaashi said, tray placed down across from Tsukishima as he took a seat. Positioned like that, he had a premium view for whatever chaos would unfold. </p><p>Bokuto slumped down into the chair next to Tsukishima, broad shoulder pushed right up into his space. “I’m wounded here, Akaashi!”</p><p>Akaashi took an over dramatic bite of rice, chewing for far too long before he only said: “Unfortunate.” The word left Bokuto’s jaw dropping and arms flailing. </p><p>Tsukishima humored the idea of putting the headphones back on, then Kuroo’s fingers tapped against his shoulder. “You aren’t going to get any better at volleyball if you forget to take care of yourself.”</p><p>“Thank you for the sage wisdom,” Tsukishima didn't bother trying to temper the sardonic response, “While we’re at it, are you trying to be my mother?” </p><p>“Nah,” Kuroo slid in so close the tips of his hair tickled against Tsukishima’s cheek, “But how about your boyfriend?”</p><p>Bokuto <em>hacked</em> next to him-- fist pounding on his chest as he tried not to choke on a large mouthful of rice. Red-faced with surprise he hissed out: “Subtlety, Kuroo! <em>Subtlety!</em>”</p><p>Akaashi’s forehead dropped into the palm of his hand, “Coming from you, Bokuto,” he let the words hang long enough that Bokuto squwuaked with denial. Akaashi looked up at the reaction with apathetic acceptance that <em>yes, Bokuto was basically an over-large child throwing a tantrum temper tantrum and no, he didn't care</em>. </p><p>Kuroo finally scooted out of Tsukishima’s space. He rubbed at the back of his neck, pretending to be sheepish that his seduction had been thwarted by the other two. “You couldn’t have kept it together for one minute, owl-brain?” </p><p>“Give a guy some warning next time!” Bokuto threw his hands up in the air with exasperation, “Who propositions someone <em>over breakfast</em>, anyway?!”</p><p>“Tsukki?” And there to the side of the cafeteria stood Yamaguchi with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth pulled down in a line. Tsukishima did feel momentarily guiliness, after all they normally ate together, but Yamaguchi had the unfortunate habit of oversleeping. </p><p>As it were, Yamaguchi had become Tsukishima’s savior--<em> lest he give into his desires and start playing dangerously with fire once more</em>. Tsukishima extradited himself from the other students with an awkward, “See you later,” thrown over his shoulder. Cool and confident, almost like he didn't give a shit.</p><p>Tsukishima knew the thumping of his heart and sweaty palms said otherwise but the Tokyo boys didn't have to know that. His skin itched with <em>want</em>. </p><p>“Bye-bye, Tsukki!” Bokuto preened with a million-watt smile. <em>It was a wonder Akaashi hadn't been blinded by now</em>. The use of his unfortunate nickname made him feel brazen and had him cocking up his eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, and,” Tsukishima paused before brushing a few short strands of hair off his forehead, he looked from Akaashi to Bokuto before his gaze stopped on Kuroo, “I’ll consider it.” </p><p>Kuroo tried to look demure as he lounged back in his chair, “Alright.” </p><p>Tsukishima twisted on his heel and went to leave the cafeteria with Yamaguchi  hurrying behind him. </p><p>His ear strained, thankful for once that Bokuto wouldn't know how to whisper if his life depended on it. “Damn, he’s so hot.” </p><p>He heard the scoff that followed from Akaashi before the door swung shut, “Keep it in your pants, Bo.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tsukishima’s leg bounced up and down-- he received a side-eye from Kageyama at one of the other tables. He tapped his heel louder in response.</p><p>He considered it a sort of revenge against Kageyama. After all, his last set had lost their match against Shinzen-- <em>too short, impossible to spike in time</em>. His fingertips still itched where they’d just managed to touch the volleyball before it skid off. He humored what it'd be like with a different setter, one who wasn’t made up of ego and <em>so enamored</em> with Hinata they may as well walk down the aisle together.</p><p>Tsukishima glowered and folded his arms on the table in front of him. Sweat-matted hair stuck to his forehead and his t-shirt clung to damp skin. He'd tried toweling off earlier, but it'd left him feeling worse. The thought came to him just like that and he imagined <em>someone like Akaashi </em>. </p><p>He choked on a bit of granola that had been stuck in his teeth, swallowing dryly and uselessly. </p><p>He looked out the window and his eyes narrowed. Lunch breaks weren't strictly mandatory, but it did raise suspicion when he saw three very familiar players stumbling back toward the school together. Uncomfortable and burning, he found he <em>wanted</em> so deeply his chest ached.</p><p>Tsukishima dumped his half-eaten granola bar in the trash before heading out the door to investigate.</p><p>When Tsukishima reached them he first noticed Kuroo and Akaashi-- their dark hair touseled and shirts clinging to their chests. Then he saw Bokuto.</p><p>He moved slower than usual, quite seriously holding the seat of his pants together. A large grass stain covered his whole left side and a stick stuck out of the mesh of his practice jersey. </p><p>Tsukishima's eyebrows shot up: “What happened to you?”</p><p>Bokuto spun around like he'd been caught with his pants down. Which, in a way, he had. Kuroo grinned and his voice came out far too cheerful, “He fell down the hill.” </p><p>“Oya! You pushed me, rooster-hair!”</p><p>“I didn't know you'd go rolling,” Kuroo said as he leaned toward Bokuto and plucked the wayward twig off him. </p><p>“Nekoma’s got claws,” Akaashi said toward Tsukishima, he mimed a downward slash with two curled fingers, “<em>Meow</em>.” Tsukishima stared with dumb-founded surprise as Akaashi's expression settled back into one of utter indifference.</p><p>Tsukishima followed them back to the makeshift dorms inside the school. The communal sleeping area for Fukurodani was much larger than the one afforded to Karasuno.<br/>
Bokuto crouched down next to his futon and dug through his bag. Tsukishima exhaled through his nose and kept his eyes upward so as to not stare at the torn fabric across the seam of his ass.</p><p>Kuroo took the opportunity to flop down on Bokuto's bed roll. Bokuto wrinkled his nose up at him and Kuroo just puckered his lips up in response.</p><p>Bokuto stood up and <em>dropped his pants to the ground</em>. Tsukishima’s mind stuttered to a screeching halt. </p><p>Just another normal bro in boxer-briefs, Tsukishima tried to tell himself once he gained control back over his mental faculties. <em>Don't stare</em>. </p><p>Akaashi came up close to Tsukishima's back, his breath a warm plume against the nape of his neck. His voice sounded so soft Tsukishima wondered if the others could hear it: “Good enough for your consideration, Kei?”</p><p>Tsukishima's knees may as well have become jello. He steeled himself and twisted around to stare down at Akaashi, “Perhaps.” </p><p>Bokuto shimmied into another pair of shorts. Even if neither he or Kuroo had heard Akaashi, the heated stare Tsukishima locked eyes with more than gave away his intention. </p><p>Bokuto looked at Tsukishima closely and his voice came out as a theatrically hushed whisper: “If you're gonna join us tonight we have some things to cover,” He cleared his throat, “first rule of sex club, no one talks about sex club.” He wrestled out of his stained gym shirt and treated Tsukishima to a look at his abs.</p><p>“Sometimes, Bo, I feel dumber just listening to you,” Akaashi said. Bokuto's jaw dropped open and Kuroo chortled out a laugh that had him brushing tears from the corner of his eyes and his shoulders wracking.</p><p>“Shut up, rooster-head!” Bokuto's feathers ruffled from their teasing. </p><p>Kuroo stuck his tongue out: “Try and make me, owl-brain!”</p><p>Akaashi glanced down at his wristwatch before he said, “Hurry up, Bo, or we’ll be late for our next round.”</p><p>Bokuto let out an indignant squawk and his arms flapped up and down more like a chicken than an owl in an effort to pull on the fresh shirt. </p><p>They ran like hell back to the gyms and for once Tsukishima didn't care about the sweat pooling along the small of his back.</p>
<hr/><p>Tsukishima hesitantly sniffed at the collar of his shirt. It'd be disgusting once he peeled it off later. He steeled his nerve and headed down the path. Under the dusky light of evening, gym 3 looked utterly innocuous. Tsukishima wished his heart would stop pounding. </p><p>Kuroo leaned back against the side of the building, arms folded up behind his head with a devil-may-care smile. <em>Like he’d been waiting for him</em>, and Tsukishima supposed, <em>perhaps he had.</em></p><p>“Consider this my acceptance of your proposition,” Tsukishima pushed his glasses further up his nose. </p><p>Kuroo pushed himself off the wall, “Oh yeah?” Tsukishima breezed past him into the gym with Kuroo’s soft laugh following him in.  </p><p>Bokuto's jubilant cheer greeted him first, “Tsukki!” </p><p>Then Tsukishima felt a body pressing up against him before he'd even heard the door shut. A pair of lips were on his and a hand knotted up in his hair.</p><p>For a moment, slack jawed with surprise, Tsukishima forgot to do anything. He could feel the fervent press of lips, the heady zest of yuzu still lingering in Akaashi’s mouth. </p><p>Tsukishima melted against the wall with wobbling knees. </p><p>“No fair, Akaashi!” Tsukishima could just hear Bokuto complain past the rushing in his ears. He glanced to the side and saw Bokuto with his hands on his hips. </p><p>Akaashi drew back with a self-satisfied smile aimed toward Bokuto. The reaction short-lived as Tsukishima’s hands closed on his shoulders, head leaning down as he pulled Akaashi back into a <em>proper</em> kiss now that he realized what was going on. </p><p>His hands slid up to cradle Akaashi’s jaw, could feel the soft moan catching in the other boy’s throat when his lips parted. </p><p>Akaashi even smelt uncharacteristically aromatic--<em>like a dream</em>, and Tsukishima wanted to swallow him up-- but those thoughts left his heart stuttering in his chest and a flush burning across his face. </p><p>He pushed it aside, ignored the pounding in his chest, and allowed his teeth to playfully close over Akaashi’s lower lip.</p><p>Akaashi gave a sharp tug to his hair, and Tsukishima could feel the close-lipped smile against his mouth. </p><p>“Hey, c’mon!” Bokuto groused before the other two finally separated. Akaashi’s eyes flicked down noticeably to the bulge in his gym shorts. His fingers twitched by his sides and Tsukishima wondered if he was resisting the urge to palm himself. </p><p>“It looks like you enjoyed the show at least,” Tsukishima said, which earned him an indignant squawk from Bokuto and a pleased hum from Akaashi.</p><p>Bokuto crossed his arms, making no effort to come closer to them, instead deciding to keep the volleyball net positioned like a barrier between them. “Ice cold, Tsukki.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s fingers hooked through the net, face pressed close, “Do you expect me to apologize?” Bokuto stepped closer and Tsukishima humored the idea of what it'd be like to kiss him with the net between them. No doubt uncomfortable, unsanitary... unfortunately, that did little to deter the <em>want</em> that curdled low in his gut. He wondered if during matches the other three wanted to kiss each other senseless all the time too.</p><p>“Don't,” Akaashi spoke up as he looped around the net toward Bokuto, “Bokuto’s ego is big enough as it is,” even as he said it, he allowed Bokuto to tug him into an embrace. </p><p>Watching them together, Bokuto plastered up against Akaashi's back with his arms loosely wrapped around his middle, Tsukishima’s legs felt weak. And he couldn't miss the subtle flex of Bukuto’s hips or the way Akaashi arched back against him in retaliation.</p><p>“Hot,” came the loud catcall from Kuroo, who'd finally bothered to come inside to join them. His fingers hooked into the collar of his shirt, lifting it up <em>just</em> high enough Tsukishima could make out how low his sweats and boxers were riding, could see the pale vee of his hip bones. </p><p>The door snapped open, “PLEASE LET ME JOIN YOU!” </p><p>And they had just <em>seconds</em>: Akaashi and Bokuto peeling away from each other and Kuroo shoving down his shirt so quick it nearly gave Tsukishima whiplash. Luckily Tsukishima's hard-on wilted the instant Hinata’s stupid red hair peeked through the door.</p><p>“Did Tsukki invite you?” Bokuto checked with a confused glance to Tsukishima. He didn't want to dignify <em>that</em> with a response, lips curling up into a grimace.</p><p>Hinata, Tsukishima decided with a deversive sneer toward the idiot in question, had to be one of the most insufferable individuals on the planet.</p><p>“No-- just wanted more practice!” Hinata continued and his obliviousness to the sexual tension his presence had quashed set Tsukishima further on edge. </p><p>“Did you try Kenma?” Tsukishima saw Kuroo walking closer, acting totally unbothered but he noticed the way his shoulders tensed and how his arms swung a bit too stiffly at his sides. </p><p>“Yup,” The way the word popped on Hinata’s lips had Tsukishima gritting his teeth, “Threw five balls for me but then he gave up.” </p><p>Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, he shot a look over to Bokuto, the quiet conversation they had with their eyes said a whole lot more than his actual words. “It’s a miracle he did that much!” <em>Are we really going to practice with this kid</em>?</p><p>Bokuto aggressively shrugged up his shoulders, eyebrows quivering. <em>I don’t know, are we?</em></p><p>Then Lev poked his head into the doorway. Bokuto and Kuroo shared a sigh, both their shoulders slumping with acceptance of the situation at hand. Tsukishima looked at Akaashi, but his guarded expression didn’t give any clues as to what he thought about the turn of events.</p>
<hr/><p>Wide-eyed with sleeplessness, Tsukishima couldn't shake thoughts of the Tokyo boys from his mind. <em> The taste of yuzu, somethjng spicy tickling his nose, the feel of warm skin-- </em></p><p>Tsukishima stared up at the ceiling, fingers absently plucking a loose thread on the futon. Suddenly, a hand closed over his mouth. </p><p>His eyes shot to the side, careful not to rustle his sheets too much as he sat up. Akaashi held a finger up to his mouth as he pulled his hand away from Tsukishima’s. Akaashi stood up slowly and no doubt Kuroo and Bokuto had sent him because he moved the lightest on his feet. The idea of Bokuto stumbling around in the dark and tripping over a futon almost enough to force Tsukishima’s mouth into a smile. </p><p>Tsukishima tip-toed out of the room after Akaashi, shooting a glance to his teammates. He breathed out a momentary sigh of relief at everyone’s sleeping forms. Hopefully none of them would wake up before he came back. </p><p>Out in the hallway, Kuroo and Bokuto were pressed up close to each other. Kuroo ran his fingers up through Bokuto’s hair while Bokuto whispered something against the line of his jaw. Bokuto nuzzled down against the crook of Kuroo’s neck before they stepped apart. They still stayed close, had a way of easily existing in each other’s space that only came from knowing someone a long time. </p><p>Tsukishima felt like pushing boundaries so he stepped up close to the two of them-- could feel the warmth of Akaashi lingering near his back. “You certainly took your time,” Tsukishima said as Bokuto threw an arm up over his shoulders. </p><p>“Had to wait until the old man fell asleep,” Kuroo replied with a smirk-- and Tsukishima could just imagine Nekomata passing out in a chair in the hallway while <em>monitoring</em> for any deviants who tried to sneak out. </p><p>Akaashi sighed with a glance over his shoulder at the other three, “We don’t have all night.”  Slipping out an unlocked door turned out to be much easier than Tsukishima had assumed. Outside, the night air felt hot and muggy. Tskuishima mopped at the few beads of sweat gathering on his brow.</p><p>No matter how good looking the three of them were, Tsukishima would’ve been hard-pressed to agree to anything should <em>sex under the stars</em>  have been on the menu. No. He’d much rather have AC, thank you. Which made him endlessly thankful for the 3rd gym key Bokuto twirled around his finger. </p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t help looking over his shoulder. The grounds certainly looked still, not even a breeze rustled the leaves of any of the trees or shrubbery. He assuaged his fears further by forcefully thinking: <em>well, if someone had followed us then we would’ve already been stopped</em>.</p><p>“Alright, gents,” Bokuto announced as the gym door swung open, “We’re in business!” </p><p>Kuroo herded Akaashi and Tsukishima in-- and he couldn’t miss how Kuroo’s hand slipped low onto Akaashi’s ass. Tsukishima snuck a look sideways, and yeah, he could agree it was a very nice ass. </p><p>“Make sure and lock the door.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Bokuto laughed, but he did relent and close the damn thing, “I hear you, Tsukki.” For a moment, they were trapped in pitch darkness before Kuroo flipped out his phone. </p><p>“We should probably leave the main lights off, yeah?” A blue-tinted beam illuminated out in front of them as Kuroo moved forward. </p><p>“Very astute of you, Kuroo,” Akaashi said, voice lathered with too much praise for it to be genuine. The illusion shattered fully when he tacked on: “Much better than Bokuto.” </p><p>“Hey! C’mon, babe!”</p><p>The four of them ambled through the darkness to the back of the gym. </p><p>Bokuto slipped through the opened door first. A metallic clang sounded followed by his shout, "Aw, shit!"</p><p> Kuroo lurched in after him, hand closing on Bokuto's arm. Bokuto had a hand on his chest, breathing hard but looking otherwise fine. On the floor by his feet laid an overturned broom.
 </p><p>"Scared the shit outta me," Bokuto mumbled before he rubbed a hand down his face. Kuroo laughed and pressed a kiss to his temple before moving away. </p><p>Tsukishima moved in after them, taking in the shawdows cast along the walls of the small room. He looked over his shoulder at the abssymal darkness of the gym and sighed through his nose.</p><p>The janitor’s closet seemed barely better than the main gym. If anything, the musty smell of old towels and bleach made it worse. Kuroo mumbled to himself, fumbling with his phone as he tried to locate the light switch. </p><p>In the dim light, Tsukishima watched as Akaashi laid down in the middle of the floor, shirt rucked up enough he could make out the pale expanse of his stomach. "Come here," Akaashi beckoned.


 Tsukishima hesitated a moment before he sat down next to him, spared one chaste kiss to the edge of Akaashi’s jaw before he backed up a bit and made room for Bokuto to join them. </p><p>Bokuto wasted no time in dropping down to his knees. Akaashi propped himself up on his elbows, thighs opening to let Bokuto scoot between them. Bokuto hovered over the other boy before he allowed his hips to press down against Akaashi’s. A breath hissed out between Akaashi’s lips, his hand moving to latch onto Bokuto’s ass in an effort to drag him closer.  </p><p>Tsukishima felt Bokuto's hand grabbing his shoulder. The hand moved to the nape of his neck and hauled him into a bruising kiss-- one that had heat flooding his stomach and left his lips straining to keep up. The angle felt awkward, Tsukishima having to crane his neck to reach as Bokuto half-leaned over Akaashi; but his mouth was so warm and inviting that Tsukishima just wanted to melt further into the contact. </p><p>Together they all felt like a tsunami-- overwhelming and powerful and it left Tsukishima wanting to just tumble into the storm headfirst without any reservation. </p><p>Tsukishima gave in and kissed him harder. </p><p>Akaashi fumbled with the drawstring on Bokuto’s shorts. The moan forced from Bokuto’s mouth had their lips sliding apart. But, Tsukishima could feel his warm, stuttering puffs of air against his chin.The sharp sound from Bokuto also enough to finally grab Kuroo’s attention.</p><p> Kuroo gave up on the light, setting his phone up on a nearby utility shelf, “Really now guys?” His protests died when Tsukishima got onto his knees and hooked a finger into the waistband of his sweats to tug him closer. </p><p>Tsukishima felt Akaashi’s hand reaching out to stroke along the exposed skin of his leg, fingertips sliding up along his inner thigh-- it left him shivering and hot with anticipation. Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo with a tip to his head, fingers snapping elastic pointedly, “Want me to make it up to you?”</p>
<hr/><p>Bokuto felt like he could just about fly away, chest proud and puffed out like some sort of peacock. He wanted to prance, brag to everyone <em>that he'd won, totally kicked ass, pulled himself up by his bootstraps and all that. </em></p><p>Who gave a shit if it had only been a practice round against Karasuno? </p><p>He could just remember Kuroo’s smug little grin, the way Akaashi looked like a damn star before he set the ball for him, and the frustrated grimace that had settled on Tsukishima's face when he realized the crows were going to lose. He <em>almost</em> felt bad about liking the last one as much as he did. </p><p>He took a big bite of the barbecued meat, probably chewing too fast. His stomach gave a loud rumble in protest. </p><p>He saw Akaashi standing next to Tsukishima, and together they looked so stupidly pretty-- Akaashi’s dark hair and intense eyes, Tsukki’s mile long legs--</p><p>Bokuto always became kinda stupid and lovesick whenever Kuroo was around-- <em>fuck, even when Akaashi was there, which was basically 24/7.</em> But now he felt the love bug hadn’t just bit him but had burrowed right under his skin.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Congrats, Bo,” Kuroo could mumble against the back of his neck. He'd sound totally genuine without his usual teasing. And his lean body would be right behind Bokuto so he could feel his defined stomach and the heat of his crotch. Bokuto would absolutely grind back into him.</p>
  <p>Akaashi would be pressed up against his side, finger sliding under Bokuto’s chin to tug him down into a kiss. And Akaashi wouldn't say anything, but Bokuto would know: you're so amazing, Bo, the team needs you! </p>
  <p>Tsukishima, the sore loser, would have his mouth pulled into a pout. But, Bokuto would pull him against his chest and kiss that expression right off his face.</p>
</blockquote><p>“Earth to Bo,” a loud snap of fingers sounded right in front of his face, “What’re you looking at, airhead?” Kuroo’s voice pulled him out of his daydream. Bokuto stifled a groan through his mouthful of barbecue. He gestured toward Akaashi and Tsukishima hopelessly.</p><p>Kuroo laughed at him. </p><p>After a while, and his second plate, Bokuto mustered up the courage to go and plop down next to Tsukki on the stoop. Of course, the blonde barely spared him a glance, paying more attention to the phone balanced on his knee.</p><p> Bokuto plucked the phone right out of his hands and deftly typed in his number-- named the contact Bokuto-babe quite appropriately. “You don't have to send dick pics or anything,” Bokuto announced as he shot himself a text from Tsukki’s phone.</p><p>Tsukishima just blinked at him-- expression owlish before a furrow formed between his brows. </p><p>Bokuto held the phone out to him, “But just text sometimes.” </p><p>“You <em>don't</em> want pictures of my dick?”</p><p>“I mean, get me a nice shot with those long-ass legs of yours in it too and I'll die a happy man.”</p><p>Tsukishima quirked up an eyebrow at him, but he certainly didn't say no which made Bokuto's heart feel like it was going to explode. “You know, Akaashi beat you to it,” Tsukishima held up his wrist where someone had scrawled out their number with a pen. </p><p>Bokuto barked out a laugh, leaning backwards with a shake of his head, “That traitorous bitch!” </p><p>“Kuroo too.”</p><p>“Don't rub it in!” </p><p>Tsukishima shrugged up one of his shoulders with a smile just barely noticeable on the edge of his mouth. </p><p>Bokuto was sure as shit going to add Tsukki to their group chat as soon as he could-- he hoped the blonde had prepared himself to get slammed with texts for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thought you were going to get something more explicit this chapter, did you? I wish I was better at writing porn because these four deserve it. </p><p>There is however a very softcore scene in chapter 3, so get excited if that's your thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a weeklong fling becomes something more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi rolled onto his stomach, mattress protesting the movement with a whine of bedsprings. He sighed and flipped his textbook closed. He stretched his legs out, chin balancing on top of the hardcover. He looked to where his phone sat propped up against a pillow. </p><p>“Giving up already?” Tsukishima spoke, tilting the screen to better frame his face. Akaashi noticed his notebooks had been set down too, all stacked up in an orderly pile on the edge of his desk. </p><p>Akaashi shrugged up his shoulder and smiled. Certainly, reviewing for his courses-- albeit normally in shared comfortable silence-- had become more enjoyable once he started facetiming Tsukki. It also helped that the first year was studious in a way Akaashi normally wasn’t. </p><p>“I wanted to tell you,” Tsukishima’s voice lowered, looking over his shoulder even though Akaashi could see his bedroom door was closed, “I bought my train ticket, I can text you the exact dates later.”</p><p>“What’d you tell your parents?” Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed-- specifically remembering Tsukki’s concerns that his parents wouldn’t want him staying in Tokyo during the summer.</p><p>“The truth,” Tsukki replied, having the gall to look indignant. He leaned closer to his camera again with a close-lipped smile playing on the corners of his mouth, “Mostly.”</p><p>Akaashi felt his mouth quirking up into a small smile in return, “<em>Mostly?</em>”</p><p>“Extra volleyball practice,” Tsukki nodded once stiffly, “I wasn’t going to tell them I wanted to run off to my three lovers in Tokyo.”</p><p>“You ashamed of us, Tsukki?” Akaashi couldn’t resist going in for a tease. Tsukishima scoffed out a noise, and it sounded an awful lot like a laugh to Akaashi’s ears. </p><p>Akaashi could just see the start of a blush on the tips of Tsukishima’s ears. The blonde cleared his throat, eyes darting to the side with his throat quivering, “I miss you a lot actually.” </p><p>“We’ll come visit you in the fall after tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum graduate.”</p><p>“It’s a long drive.” Tsukishima couldn't help but point out. <em>It'd be worth it</em>, Akaashi wanted to say, but he couldn’t quite make the words leave his mouth. <em>And when’d Akaashi ever been the one who worried about seeming clingy?</em></p><p>Akaashi pulled at a hangnail on his thumb and settled for saying: “With Bokuto and Kuroo it’s not like I’ll be bored.”</p><p>“True, although listening to them wail the entire way down would be enough to make me want to jump out.” Tsukishima's comment forced a laugh right out of Akaashi’s mouth. </p><p>“Do I detect slander?” Akaashi heard the salacious call. He turned toward his doorway and saw Kuroo standing there with his arm propped up on the frame. </p><p>He glanced down at his watch to see it was a bit before 6:45. Miracle of miracles, Kuroo had shown up more than 15 minutes early. He’d have to rub that in Bokuto’s face later. </p><p>“I keep telling my mom not to let strays into the house,” Akaashi sighed loudly before Kuroo flopped down on his bed next to him. Kuroo scooted up close, draping himself half on top of Akaashi’s back. </p><p>The phone tipped off the pillow, so Akaashi quickly righted it, holding it up so Kuroo could see Tsukishima’s unimpressed expression. </p><p>“Hey, Tsukki,” Kuroo smiled brightly when he noticed the phone, “What’s up, babe?”</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “I was talking to my boyfriend.” </p><p>Kuroo's mouth puckered up into a pout: “Ouch.”</p><p>“Is Bo there too?” Tsukishima asked, eyes squinting to try and see. Akaashi set the phone back up on its pillow perch. </p><p>Kuroo shook his head, “Nah, he's working on college prep stuff.” </p><p>Tsukishima clicked his tongue, “I'm surprised any schools wanted him.” It was for volleyball. They all knew it was for volleyball. Still, he hadn’t flunked every entrance exam-- <em>no small miracle</em>.</p><p>“So are we,” Kuroo nodded solemnly. 

</p><p>Akaashi leaned closer to his phone and added, “Especially considering the math test he failed.”</p><p>Tsukishima snorted out a scoff-- not a mean sound, Akaashi could tell the difference, it sounded fond. He looked so handsome when his expression softened, with the golden light of evening highlighting his cheekbones, the slope of his nose, the definition of his cupid’s bow. Akaashi  felt Kuroo’s fingertips stroking up and down his neck and could feel the warm, heavy weight of his body against him. </p><p>“So, Tsukki,” and Akaashi could see the devious little glint in Kuroo's eyes. He wondered if Kuroo had been thinking the same thing he had. Kuroo grinned, “What're you wearing?” </p><p>Tsukishima gave a tug to the neck of his t-shirt with his eyebrows shooting up toward his hairline. “That's a ridiculous question.”</p><p>“C’mon, take your shirt off,” Kuroo encouraged. Akaashi could feel him shifting so he moved on top of him fully, one of Kuroo's legs easing between his own.</p><p>Akaashi felt ridiculous, with Kuroo’s chest perched over his back and his arms bracketed around him, but Kuroo's hips starting to slowly grind against his ass felt fairly good-- which made the experience something of a toss-up. </p><p>“Is dry humping me into the mattress while Tsukki shows you a flash of ankle your idea of a good time?”</p><p>“Don't ruin this for me,” Kuroo's teeth closed over his earlobe. Akaashi's breath caught in his throat, only to spill out in a moan when Kuroo gave a small tug. </p><p>On the screen, Tsukishima's face pinked and fingers twiddled together. “<em>Tsukki</em>,” and apparently Kuroo's breathy groan was all it took to have Tsukishima tugging on the collar of his shirt.</p><p>Tsukishima stood up and eased off his t-shirt. Akaashi drank in the view of his flushed chest, narrow hips, and the very obvious bulge forming in his shorts. </p><p>Tsukishima picked up his phone, moving to sit down on his bed with his back propped up against the headboard. Kuroo exhaled sharply and Akaahi shivered against the puff of warm air on his neck.</p><p>Akaashi eased his hips back to purposefully grind up into Kuroo-- he got a soft moan for his efforts. Kuroo's hand skirted across his hips before he <em>finally</em> tugged Akaashi's pants down around his thighs. </p><p>Akaashi felt Kuroo's hand fiddling with his belt buckle behind him, contemplated reaching a hand back and helping before deciding: <em>this was Kuroo's plan, surely Kuroo deserved to do all the heavy lifting for once</em>. </p><p>“Let me see,” and Tsukishima's voice probably came out as more of a broken whine then he'd intended if the embarrassed blush that colored his cheeks was any indication. </p><p>Kuroo tsked his tongue with mock disapproval, chest rumbling against Akaashi's back, “<em>Bossy.</em>” </p><p>And Akaashi couldn't wait to goad Bokuto about this later-- knew he'd be totally horrified the three of them would have actual sex <em>and</em> video-sex without him. Bokuto hated being left out of anything, the attention whore.</p><p>It'd be worth it when they’d eventually make it up to him.</p>
<hr/><p>Bokuto chewed on the eraser of his pencil-- teeth grinding and grinding down until he had to spit out rubbery pink chunks. He rubbed between his eyes, calculus formulas making his vision swim. </p><p>His phone vibrated once. He gave another chew to the pencil,eyes darting to the side. <em>Focus, Brokuto, you got this.</em> Two more vibrations. Bokuto felt sweat crawling down his hairline. </p><p>Bokuto gave up and swiped up his phone, calculus homework all but forgotten.</p><p><em>Per Kuroo’s request...</em> </p><p>An innocuous enough text from Tsukki, until Bokuto opened up the attached photo. Tsukki laid out on his bed, hair all rumpled and cute, showing <em>just enough</em> of his bare hips that Bokuto knew he had to be naked. Bokuto wished the picture been taken just a little bit lower-- <em>or a lot lower, with a lot more leg</em>-- Actually, he totally looked like he’d just had sex. Or jerked off. Or whatever. </p><p>Bokuto’s sexually frustrated groan got cut off by another text and another attachment.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks, Tsukki-poo</em>
</p><p>Even though the text had come from Kuroo, the pic had obviously been taken by Akaashi. He had angled the camera down, so the majority of the frame was Akaashi sprawled out across Kuroo’s bare chest-- who had the largest shit-eating grin on his face. <em>And yeah, they totally had sex, Bokuto was intimately farmiliar with what they looked like afterward</em>. Especially that grin. </p><p>Akaashi’s phone was on the bed next to them-- <em>and even though it was blurry that had to be Tsukishima’s face right there on the screen</em>-- Bookuto let out a scandalized gasp when he realized what had happened.</p><p>Bokuto quickly texted the three of them.</p><p>
  <em>Did you guys sext without me :( </em>
</p><p>Less than 20 seconds and Akaashi sent a reply. </p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>Bokuto had been in the process of breathing out a sigh-- <em>even though objectively he knew otherwise</em>-- when Akaashi’s next text pinged:</p><p>
  <em>It’s not sexting if we had Kei on video </em>
</p><p>Bokuto knew he’d be seeing Akaashi and Kuroo that weekend-- those two couldn’t get rid of him if they tried. He’d grown all over them like a particularly tenacious bread mold. So, Bokuto popped over to message Tsukishima separately. </p><p>
  <em>Tsukki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Send me a pic of your ass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plz I need it</em>
</p><p>Bokuto waited a few moments with bated breath. He contemplated calling him-- <em>did he really wanna seem that desperate though?</em> Right as he was on the verge of just saying fuck it, his phone buzzed.</p><p>
  <em>Good try</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Lagged and exhausted from the long train ride out of Miyagi prefecture, Tsukishima hadn't quite prepared himself to be swept up into a crushing hug from Bokuto the instant he arrived in Tokyo. </p><p>Hindsight, he should've expected it.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> He remembered looking down at his phone, three missed texts from <em>‘Bokuto-babe’</em> pinging one after the other in their group chat.</p>
  <p>
    <em>I'm gonna kiss the shit out of you guys this summer</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Get ready </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I've been practicing on Akaashi</em>
  </p>
  <p>Tsukishima had rolled his eyes, tossed his phone on the bed like he didn’t care. When it buzzed again, he dove right back down to see. This text had come from Kuroo with a hyperlink in bright blue.</p>
  <p>
    <em> link to your hotel confirmation...<br/>
Y’all gonna need to call me daddy </em>
  </p>
  <p>Bokuto took the words right out of his mouth with a simple:</p>
  <p>
    <em> OK, daddy! ;) </em>
  </p>
  <p>And Tsukishima had never been so excited about the prospect of staying at a shitty, cheap-ass hotel in his entire life. Fuck’s sake, the “king bed” could be miniature once the four of them squeezed on it.</p>
  <p>He flopped back on his bed, phone clutched to his chest-- <em>felt like a parody of a teenage girl in a rom com</em>-- and he willed the next month before summer vacation to hurry it the hell up.</p>
  <p>His phone pinged and he glanced down, only to be greeted by a very good picture of Akaashi's dick. He couldn't quite stop himself from laughing, stifling the sound against his hand. </p>
</blockquote>Tsukishima thought his elation would've mellowed out since then, but seeing their three faces in person again made his heart stutter.<p>Bokuto’s arm settled around him, nice enough to also carry Tsukishima’s bag. Tsukishima heard Akaashi make a comment under his breath, “At least not all Bokuto's muscles are for show.” </p><p>Kuroo stifled a laugh against the side of his hand. </p><p>They piled up into the car Kuroo had rented for the drive down to Zushi--it looked functional enough, dark grey with only one dent on the passenger door. Looks, Tsukishima realized, could be deceiving as the engine refused to turn over. </p><p>Kuroo gave a pat to the dashboard, whispering sweetly, “You can do this,” and Tsukishima wondered if <em>talking</em> to the vehicle really worked. </p><p>“You got this,” Bokuto spoke up from where he leaned over the center console, getting up in Kuroo and Akaashi’s space. Tsukishima had to wonder how one could <em>get</em> starting a car. He shared a look with Akaashi in the rearview mirror.</p><p>Bokuto let out a loud whoop when on the second crank the engine finally started with a hearty rumble. </p><p>Kuroo eased the clutch into 1st gear and then they were off. Akaashi cranked down the windows and the hot, muggy breeze felt only a little better than the stale air that had been trapped inside the car.</p>
<hr/><p>Grains of sand pressed up between Tsukishima's toes. The beach smelt like brine and something overly saccharine that had his nose twitching. He looked over his shoulder at the bright yellow umbrellas planted in the sand, gaze drifting up from the bamboo-thatched beach house to the green, rocky formations that bracketed around them.</p><p>He pushed his toes deeper into the sand, head turning back toward where Bukoto had managed to dunk Kuroo under the water. Kuroo came back up sputtering, his normally messy hair dripping and plastered to his forehead. Bokuto only had a few seconds to laugh before the sound cut off into a squawk when Kuroo grabbed him round the middle. </p><p>Kuroo's retaliation came by tackling Bokuto into an incoming wave. </p><p>Akaashi sat down next to Tsukishima-- he rolled a sun-bleached volleyball between his fingers. Sand and other grime had crusted along its seams, no doubt it had been abandoned on the beach for some time. Tsukishima glanced over to the equally sad, wilted net nearby.</p><p>“Hopeless,” Akaashi sighed toward where the other two wrestled in the surf. He tossed the ball up into the air before catching it with nimble fingers.</p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto ambled back up toward them, gritty sand sticking on their legs, swim trunks inundated with water and clinging to their thighs. </p><p>Bokuto's eyes grew wide and cheerful when he noticed the volleyball in Akaashi's hands. “You wanna play?” He gestured toward the net with his thumb. </p><p>“Only if you and Akaashi aren't on a team,” Tsukishima decided-- it'd hardly be fair, they practiced together all the time. </p><p>“In that case, I want Akaashi,” Kuroo replied with a smug side-eye in Bokuto's direction. </p><p>Bokuto responded by kicking sand at his leg. </p><p>“Alright,” Akaashi bemoaned as he tossed the ball up to him, “Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo,” </p><p>Kuroo caught it, miming like he was considering spiking it, he gave an overly theatrical wink in Akaashi’s direction, “I’ll be the pain in your ass any time.” </p><p>“Very seductive,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he got up to his feet. He tried to brush all the sand off the back of his thighs. </p><p>“We play to 21, right?” Kuroo laughed as he and Akaashi went  to the other side of the net, “only allowed three touches, blocking counts as a touch.” </p><p>“Imma kick your ass regardless!” Bokuto replied with a grin as he rocked on his heels. Tsukishima didn't agree completely, but he was pleased with his teammate, Bokuto probably had the best individual skill out of all of them. </p><p>A quick coin toss had Tsukishima and Bokuto serving first. </p><p>Unfortunately, Bokuto's serve got one-touched by Kuroo. It swerved sideways, Tsukishima really thought the ball was headed out of bounds but then Akaashi somehow managed to set the damn thing instead of receiving it.</p><p> Tsukishima blinked in stupefied shock, not sure what exactly he'd just watched. </p><p>Before he could do anything, Kuroo spiked the ball over the net.</p><p>Kuroo whooped, pulling Akaashi into an embrace-- Akaashi leapt up and wrapped his legs around Kuroo's waist. Akaashi made a show out of it before planting a kiss right on Kuroo's mouth.</p><p>“You never do that when I score!” Bokuto shouted toward the celebrating pair. </p><p>Akaashi pulled away from Kuroo, kiss-swollen mouth wry when he asked: “Do you deserve it?” </p><p>Bokuto heaved out a dejected sigh. Tsukishima cleared his throat pointedly, “They've won a battle, not the war.” That earned him a viciously intense grin. <em>No way in hell were they giving this up.</em></p><p>Tsukishima’s chest felt tight and he couldn't wait until they'd all go stumbling back to the hotel later.</p>
<hr/><p>Bokuto’s arm was a warm weight pillowed under Tsukishima’s head. Laying next to each other and close enough that Tsukishima could smell <em>him</em>, spicy and rich. And he could hear Akaashi’s sharp intake of breath as he watched the muscles of his stomach quiver. </p><p>Tsukishima fancied he had the best seat in the house. </p><p> Fighting not to moan, Tsukishima stretched out his leg with his heels digging into the mattress, trying to make room where Kuroo knelt between his thighs-- the bed would definitely be a tight fit if they all sprawled out shoulder-to-shoulder. Still, It felt so right to all be piled up together in a sweaty tangle of limbs. </p><p>Kuroo’s fingers moved between his legs and Tsukishima turned his head to groan against Bokuto’s shoulder. He exhaled a warm breath and felt his glasses fogging up. He wrestled them off his nose, trying to chuck them in the vicinity of the bedside table.</p><p>Akaashi leaned over from where he straddled Bokuto-- hips stilling and forcing a broken curse out of Bokuto’s mouth-- plucking the glasses out of Tsukishima's hand and making sure they landed safely in the drawer.</p><p>Akaashi settled back down and Tsukishima watched helplessly as Bokuto's lips parted on a choked out breath, his hand scrambling to hold Akaashi’s flank. </p><p>Tsukishima felt Akaashi’s leg pressed next to the side of his stomach, close enough he could feel how his hips rolled. And then Kuroo’s mouth nipped a bruising kiss against his inner thigh and Tsukishima felt lost.</p><p>He gripped Akaashi’s thigh with desperate fingers, other hand clinging onto the back of Kuroo’s head. </p><p>He heard Bokuto moaning out praise and he wasn't sure if it was for Akaashi, Kuroo, or him, but he didn't care because his voice was a deep rumble against Tsukishima’s skin. </p><p>The words bubbled up from his throat unbidden: “I think I might love you guys.” </p><p>“Doesn't count if you only say it during sex,” And Kuroo licked his swollen lips with a wicked grin. His fingers twisted inside him and Tsukishima felt utterly breathless-- lost and starry-eyed. </p><p>“I love you guys too,” Bokuto said right back with a breathless voice, totally on autopilot as though it was a given. <em>And, Tsukishima realized, maybe it was.</em></p><p>Akaashi leaned back over and another grunt forced its way out of Bokuto's mouth. “Don't tell these two idiots, but,”  Akaashi's lips sucked a kiss against Tsukishima’s earlobe, “I just <em>might.</em>”</p><p>His breath felt so hot against his ear and Tsukishima could feel a flush breaking out across his chest and face. Then Kuroo's mouth was back on him and the ability for coherent thoughts totally left him.</p>
<hr/><p>Afterward, with the scratchy, cheap sheets bunched up around their legs and their sticky skin pressed together, Tsukishima realized this was exactly where he wanted to be.</p><p>Curled up on Kuroo’s free side with an arm draped around his shoulders, the other half his body taken up by Bokuto-- who had sprawled out half-on top of him with Akaashi spooned up against his back. The fact that Kuroo could still breath a miracle in and of itself. Likewise, that none of them had fallen off the bed yet.</p><p>Now firmly in the afterglow, Kuroo finally slurred out, “Love you guys.”</p><p>Tsukishima held on to him tighter.</p>
<hr/><p>Bokuto woke up to a rumble underneath him. He smacked his hand out, only to hear a sharp grunt when his hand connected with someone's chin.</p><p>His back felt hot too, someone curled up and spooning his thigh. </p><p>Bokuto smacked his lips together, yawning loudly. He wanted to stretch out, but he was totally surrounded. </p><p>“Be quiet,” Kuroo muttered, prying a single eye open to glare down at him.</p><p>Bokuto gave an apologetic pat to the chin he'd hit earlier-- <em>Tsukishima’s</em>-- which apparently wasn't appreciated since he knocked his hand away with a huff and curled in close to Kuroo’s side.</p><p>Akaashi shifted along his back, hand tucked up near Bokuto's armpit, finger digging in to keep him still. Bokuto wiped a stray line of drool onto the back of his hand--<em> ugh, embarrassing</em>-- <em>truly this was as sexy as all the foursome porn he'd been watching in preparation</em>, and then he couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>Not just a <em>laugh</em>, but a belly-laugh: the kind that wracked his shoulders and left him nearly sobbing. </p><p>If the loud groans, kicking at his back and shoving at his front were anything to go by, it wasn't appreciated by any of his three bedmates. </p><p>Bokuto brushed tears from his eyes, giving up his warm cocoon and clambering down to the foot of the bed where it looked safe: “You guys are the best.”</p><p> “You’re the worst,” came Akaashi’s slurred voice. Tsukishima propped himself up and gave him <em>a look</em>, which Bokuto had been trying to decode when Kuroo threw a pillow at his head. </p><p>Bokuto flopped down and couldn’t quite wipe the grin off his face,”I’m trying to be sensitive here!”</p><p>Kuroo opened one eye to glare at him: “Why start now?”</p><p>Bokuto’s chest puffed up regardless and he knew: this was definitely what love felt like.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you made it all the way through, I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>I've appreciated all the comments and kudos on this fic so far, so thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>